1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for recognizing an image, and method for generating morphable face images from original image.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields of society, there are various uses of techniques which compare an image taken by image photographing devices such as a camera with images previously stored in database to identify a person.
Typical examples of the uses of techniques includes an access security system which identifies a person by comparing a photographed face of the person with images of database and allows an access based on the identification results, a suspect identification/montage creation system which identifies a suspect or creates a montage of the suspect by comparing a photographed image of the suspect with database images, a system which provides a function of user authentication using image recognition, and the like.
However, a face image of human may often change depending on a momentary expression or a plastic surgery, and further, natural aging. Thus, even though he/she is the same person as one stored in database, conventional techniques often fail to successfully recognize him/her due to differences/changes between a current face image of him/her and the previously stored image of him/her.
There are many challenges to overcome this failure for recognizing identification, but no challenges can effectively overcome the face changes due to a momentary expression, a plastic surgery or natural aging